Aurora's promise
by RumAngel
Summary: Logan X OC : DISCONTINUED  Logan's first encounter with the Crawler is devastating but when he is saved by a young woman from Aurora he makes a promise and with that promise he finds something he didn't expect...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: firstly I'd like to mention that this story will be FULL of spelling errors and mistakes! I have to use my iPhone to wright because my desk top kicked the bucket and I need to get the ideas out before they run away with other things.

Logan x OC - Warning: may contain mature content and even lemon down the road.

I do not own Fable, or it's characters. I'm just a big fan :)

Chapter 1)

* * *

><p>It began in Aurora, it began five years ago. An Royal adventurer stumbled out of a dark cave, sun striking down upon the males frame. Heat seeping through the fabric of his worn attire. Feet scrubbig the sandy floor of the desert, desperately seeking out for help. Hands wounded, bloody gash upon his once pristine facial features, weak beyond all measure. He could still hear the whispers. With a grunt he collapsed on the grainy sand infested land, eyes frozen open with fear of seeing the darkness once again. He had not the strength to continue onwards. Time passed slowly in the boiling heat. Laying there for hours in an attempt to muster the strength to move again.<p>

Just when the royal thought all was doomed, a glimpse from the corner of his dry vision came a shadow that quickly washed over his frame. In that instant A figure stood over his body, his form frozen to the hot sandy earth and a deep yell bellowed from his throat into the air. His eyes had shut then and all he saw was darkness..

The royals eyes reopened to see what he had not been expecting. Sitting up in a fluid motion he stared back at two unknown faces.

" Your highness, you have finally awoken! We are glad!" a soft toned voice would greet. The dark haired adventurer stared back at the relieved looking faces.

"where am I?" he demanded, his vision moving to quickly assess his bandaged hands, for that was the first of many wounds that had been attended to.

"you are in the city of Aurora!" The dark haired royal looked to a rather slim man with dark tones, the other a woman with similar, exotic features.

"aurora.." the royal would speak, hearing of the area before but thinking of it as nothing but dry land. "what.. Happened to me?" a dark brow raised as he would move himself from the small, poor excuse of a bed and reached for the remainder of his attire that had been removed in order to attend to his wounds.

" we have a lot to speak of, my king.. First allow me to introduce myself. I am Kalin and this, is my father. One of our people came across you in the dessert, and we have brought you back here for your safety.."

Kalin and her father took turns explaining just what the king had encountered in his travels, speaking of the dreadful things that had happened to their once prosperous and beautiful city, that now lay in near ruins. The king, still shocked - could not find it in himself to argue on the idea of what they said was true, for he had experienced it himself. Killing all of his men in that dark cave, save for him.

Later that night, the royal adventurer who was still far too shaken to leave the city, decided to explore before getting some much needed rest. Exiting the temple he stepped towards the city only to hear a voice coming from behind him.

"My king, please wait!" Kalin called hurrying after the tall male with a figure trailing behind her at a short distance. The king stopped and turned towards them. " I would like to introduce you to the one who had found and Brought you here to us." Kalin would exclaim as the adventurer watched the other figure approach.

The figure was dressed differently then the others he had met in the temple. It wore strange tanned, cloth robes looking much like bandages.. Looking like the strange creatures he had also met in his time in the dessert, called Sand fury. The figure bowed, hands moving to remove the robe upon it's head, and the shall covering it's face with the exception of it's eyes.

The king straightened his posture as he looked over the woman. Her hair dark, wavy and hung around her shoulders. Eyes just as dark as were his, though her long lashes made hers to be the far more beautiful one. A tanned complexion which would surely be darker if it were not for her attire, and a small yet not quite dainty figure.

"My king.." the exotic accent of the woman spoke, head rising to look up at her majesty.

"This is Arelin, an adventurer that we are proud to know! She would like to be properly introduced to her King." Kalin explained looking between the two. "perhaps you may show the king around the city?" she suggested of course allowing the king to be the judge of that idea.

"I see.." the king moved to pull his hands behind his back. "very well Arelin, you may accompany me for a short walk, if you wish.." the tall male watched the woman give a nod of her head and clasped her hands in front of her. "it would be a great pleasure.."

The two began their walk around the dimly candle lit city, Arelin walking several paces behind the king as they went. "The land has seen many hardships.." Arelin began in a quiet voice. "but nothing like this.." she paused next to one of the many shrines laid about the streets and motioned her hand towards them. "So much life lost...We can't begin to fight against it, we have tried time and time again but to no avail.. It is much too strong. Our civilization no long stands a chance.." Arelin grew silent then, watching as the king looked over the shrine with an expressionless face.

The king continued to stare at the shrine in thought, hands remaining behind his back. "The crawler had affected us all.. Even you, my king. Please help our people, so we may stay a part of Albion instead of disappearing into the darkness.." Arelin bowed her head as the king turned towards her.

" I will speak to Kalin and her father. I'll do my best to protect this land, and raise an army strong enough to defeat it." the king declared, anger and promise in his tone.

"thank you, your majesty."

"Please, call me Logan.." he insisted as if eager for someone to know his name, like it would prove that he was alive.

"King Logan.." the small woman replied and proceeded to show the king around the rest of the ruined city.

Logan slept in the temple once again after making promise to Kalin and her father and to the rest of Arora that he would be their guiding light through the darkness and to do his best to protect them and Albion. His sleep was unpleasant, filled with nightmares that had him waking up in more then just sweat and fear.  
>The following morning he arose with the intentions of leaving but not firstly to give a proper goodbye to a sort of savior of his own.<p>

Rapping on the door to the rubble of a home it would roll back revealing Arelin dressed much like before. "K-king Logan!" the woman began and grew silent with the raise of her kings hand.

"I came to say thank you.. For rescuing me in the dessert, you must be brave for venturing out there. I'm taking my leave but will be in touch." he added with a blank expression.

"your welcome, my king.. I look forward to hearing from you. " with that the king was gone. Taking a ship back to Albion..

* * *

><p>AN: I tried to keep Logan IC as much as possible and hopefully didn't ruin him.  
>Kind of a lame chapter I know, but I'll try to make it more interesting in the next chapter :) thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I think the last chapter was a bit boring, but this one will dwell more into the characters.  
>I do not own Fable or its characters, I'm just a fan :D<p>

-  
>Chapter 2)<p>

* * *

><p>King Logan sat within his study, working on papers in the silence of the large room. The balcony doors lay open allowing the warm summer breeze to draw in, the room humid and the breeze wasn't helping. Long curtains blew back lazily distracting the king for a moment. It had been months since his visit to Aurora, and now that all of Albion was doomed there would be no possibility for him to send forces to help protect the desert land. He would need them here to train and recruit more to save the entire kingdom.<p>

Sitting back in his chair he'd press the leather glove clad hand to his face, rubbing his temples with thumb and ring finger. He hadn't slept in ages and when he had it wasn't for long, with troubled dreams and nightmares plaguing him each time.

Removing his hand from his face he resumed his work that night, all until a thudding noise came from the balcony. Logan pulled out his pistol, standing in the same motion and stared past the bay doors through the curtains. A figure crouched on the railing stared back at him. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, gun firing in the figures direction. It ducked out of the way of the bullet, skimming past it's head. Logan watched as it stood and stepped off the railing moving towards him in a bound and landing several feet from him.

"You have forgotten us.." the soft tone was a whisper, leaving the king speechless and lowering his gun.

"Arelin..?" he remembered the name, he couldn't forget it when often it was her face in his rare good dreams.  
>The woman bowed her head momentarily and stared at him through her shawl.<p>

"It has come again.. This time bringing much more death and destruction. Kalin has lost her father.." her tone was still a whisper. The king turned from her moving his hands behind his back. He was surprised to hear of Kalin's fathers passing, but not of the crawlers attack. But he could not say anything, he couldn't apologize, couldn't bring it in himself to say sorry when the entire kingdom was doomed.

" You left us there to die, you have broken your promise.." Arelin's tone rose as Logan snapped around to glare at her.

" I am doing what is best for our people!" his tone deep, taking a step towards her.

"your people are dying! We have been suffering for over a year now without a response from our king who has promised us protection! We are just toys to the Crawler! Playing with us while he prepares for a much greater onslaught for perhaps the entire world!"

The king froze, dark brows furrowing. "All of Albion is going to be covered in darkness in the approaching years, a seer has come to me telling of the kingdoms future.." Logan revealed having not told anyone of this, only preparing in quiet. Not even his sister knew of what was to come. Silence enveloped them as they stood staring at one another.

"I was just to relay the message.." the woman spoke, breaking the tense silence. She turned to leave only to feel a hand upon her shoulder.

"I am sorry you have to go through this, but I stay true to my word when I say Albion will be saved." Arelin nodded and turned back to her king. "Stay, I would like to know more about how the crawler has affect you."

Logan frowned, hand slipping off her shoulder.

" I should get back to my people.."

The king turned and headed towards a sofa in the corner of the room. " I insist.." he king spoke and she couldn't argue.

Sitting upon the sofa felt strange, for them both. There was so much to be done and yet it felt necessary to socialize, perhaps it was far too long since either them. Watching as Arelin removed her hood and shawl he sat back with his hands folded over his knee.

"My family perished the first night the Crawler attacked.." she began, her hands folding into her lap. Logan stared ahead, listening to her tale of loss. " I became a messenger and a helping hand for Kalin soon after the first attack, I spend my time searching for others in the desert that the crawler has spared, or otherwise.." Logan looked back to the woman as she motioned towards herself. "It is best to blend in with ones surroundings and.. 'people' " she mentioned towards the way she was dressed.

The king gave a nod in understanding and straightened his posture. "I see.. You have suffered along with many of the people in Aurora, and you will unfortunately be the ones to suffer the worst of it. Running a kingdom and preparing for a war isn't easy, and I fear as though that something will happen soon.." he stated and pushed himself up to stand. "There is word of a revolution coming.. And I hope that what ever the outcome, they are prepared." his fists clenched at his sides as he strode back to his desk. He could feel Arelin's stare from across the room and sighed. " I should get back to work, but I would like you to stay within the city." he commanded causing the girl to leap to her feet.

"but I must return-" She stammered but was quickly cut off.

"I cannot allow you to leave with what I have just told you. You are to stay here within Bowerstone, Aurora will be fine in your absence." he didn't even look up from his papers to speak. He didn't leave room for much of a reason to keep the woman here other then he was going to be relying on her in a selfish act.

"your majesty.." her words were venom as she moved to the balcony and hopped off the railing into the garden below. Logan worked in silence knowing that she would return, and with it baring expected news.

The following day passed with unsurprising events, giving his dear sister the choice between her beloved friend and the rebellious peoples lives to end. She had chose the people in her own selfishness and was returned to her chambers leaving Logan in the war room, guards standing watch outside the doors. As he bowed over the large round table he heard the window crack open and feet landing softly upon the floor.

"I have just witnessed the princess leaving the castle with two older gentlemen.." the exotic tone rang in slight worry, Logan's head raising slightly.

"let her go.. The runaway and her companions will only be a burden." his voice stern and angry. Listening as Arelin approached him he'd exhale slowly as if her presence was relaxing. "I have work to do." he commented moving away from the large round table only to have the woman block his path.

"Not until you explain to me what is going on. You have changed Logan, since our first meeting in Aurora. becoming much more cruel-" he was quick to tell Arelin off with a scowl.

"I am only protecting my people-"

"killing them is not offering a form of protection! You should-"

The king took a closer step towards the girl, his brows furrowing. "Are you telling me how to run my kingdom?" he growled as it seemed the girl was more stubborn then he for she stood her ground and stared him straight in the eye even as he loomed over her.

"call it a friendly suggestion.." her upper lip curled catching Logans eye.

He had never looked at her up this close, her beauty was striking. Ignoring all the warning signs he'd quickly move a hand to grasp her chin and pulled her lips to meet his. The kiss was rough, quick but somehow passionate. Breaking away quickly he stared into her surprised and flustered expression. "Do not question your king again.." he warned, brushing past her in quick strides and left the war room.

It somewhat felt necessary to keep the woman close to him, perhaps in a paranoid way that she would be the light through the darkness when it had plagued him. He didn't even know the woman, nor had he the time to properly court her. But as it seemed he was already relying on her much more then she knew.

* * *

><p>AN: Well hopefully this chapter came out better. The next one I'll be adding a few more characters and what not, alas I hope you enjoyed reading this and I thank you for doing so! :D also, I apologize for the spelling errors.. Using an iPhone vs a computer is much harder!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: thank you all for reading so far. :D

I do not own Fable or it's characters, just a big fan.

Chapter 3)

* * *

><p>Days past as Logan knew his reign was soon to end, with his sister still the 'runaway' and the revolution starting he set out troops to put a stop to it. They did not know what they would be up against, what threatened the kingdom. The last news he received was of his sister and her new mates stealing a ship, and immediately he sent out his army to stop them. They destroyed the ship and though their deaths weren't certain, there was still a chance that they were still alive.<p>

Logan had given Arelin a room, and offered her everything she would need to make her stay comfortable. Though neither of them felt so when there was much to be done. As they sat together in his study the talked, of mundane things. Their favorite things, food, family stories, anything to take their minds off of what was coming for them, for them all.

"You should rest.." Logan stated, deep tone light as he looked over the exotic woman at his side, her hands in her lap and legs crossed.

"And so should you.." she spoke with a smile, that stirred something in the cold king. Something he hadn't felt in ages.  
>"you look as if you hadn't slept in weeks.." she'd state softly. Logan turned to face her, his facial features couldn't lie. "the bags under your eyes are deep, growing darker and are nearly purple.." she spoke in a whisper.<p>

He watched as she leaned closer and he automatically followed. His dark eyes stared into hers, as she raised her hand slowly. Watching her swallow he gave into desire and moved to press his shaven cheek into her hand. Her delicate fingers traced under his eyes, the scent of her skin was like honey. So intoxicating. His eyes closed, her finger tips brushing over his eyelids. Making a noise of displeasure when her hand retracted he'd allow his eyes to open to stare over her retreating frame.

"I'm sorry, my king.." she said hurriedly and moved towards the door. Logan straightened his posture and ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration.

The following day the king found himself in the garden, pacing past statues and greenery with his hands behind his back. It wasn't until a voice sang from behind him that he snapped back to reality. "King Logan, is that you?"

The king turned towards the voice, his vision resting upon a females figure. "Katherine..." he was surprised, she was a girl from his childhood. A girl he could once call a friend, before he became king..

"it's so good to see you! I haven't seen you out in the garden since, well.. I can't remember when!" she exclaimed.

Logan shifted in place, feeling uncomfortable as memories of his past flooded into his head. "I've been busy.." he watched as she gave a nod of her head, a frown replacing her smile.

"yes, I know.. Y-you haven't been yourself since your father died.." his dark brow raised. "you never came to see me.."

Logan exhaled slowly, watching the girl as she played with a strand of her hair. "a king has much more important things to do then playing childish games in a garden.." his voice was low, much more sterner then he intended to be. He watched her flinch, nod and bow.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, King Logan.." she backed away several paces before turning around and walking back through the garden. Logan scowled, the look more so towards himself as he stormed back into the castle.

As the summer drew into fall Logan's time as king came to an end. With a battle commencing in Bowerstones old quarter he was faced by his sister who took the crown and became the new queen of Albion. The now fallen king sat in a jail cell, back against the stone wall and undressed from his formal uniform and now in a long white sleeved under shirt and black pants. With his head bent back he'd sigh to himself. He knew this was coming, his sister was always more suited to be the one to rule, being the eldest he had no choice in the matter.

The fallen king was towed to the throne room the following day, his sister sat in the chair that was once his. Sir Walter at her side. He listened in silence as everyone he had betrayed encouraged the queen to execution him. Behind him the people of Albion shouted their wishes of his death, not one pleaded to save him. Catching glimpse of a familiar face amongst them caught his breath. Arelin stood with her hands clasped together in front of her, eyes tightly closed like she was praying. Returning his attention to his sister as he was addressed he spoke of how Tereasa spoke to him, it was then brought to his attention his beloved sister had too, encountered the crawler. The queen sat quietly for a moment before making her decision.

Logan walked out of the castle, hands behind his back. Dressed in his formal uniform once again. His stare lifeless. He was glad to be rid of the throne, his promise to his sister to use his army along side hers would stand true. Hopefully she could become the ruler he never was. The fallen king refused to stay behind, having no use to stay within the castle now that he wasn't needed.

"Logan, please wait!" a voice rang behind him. The tall dark haired male stopped letting the woman run to his side.

"You should return to Aurora, I'm sure Kalin is waiting for you.." he instructed as his vision fell over Arelin. He watched her shake her head. Stubborn woman.

"I will follow where ever you go.." Logan was surprised, his brows knitting together.

"You can do as you wish, though I'm unsure of where I'm headed.." she raised her hand and held it out towards him.

"As I said, I will be accompanying you from now on.." Logan resisted the urge to smile and pulled a hand from behind his back to take hers gently, giving her fingers a slight squeeze. They walked forwards quietly, the light to his darkness at his side as he dreamed her to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapters I know, I'm sorry. They seemed so much longer on my phone v.v<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fable or it's characters.

-  
>Chapter 4 )<p>

* * *

><p>The fallen king and his traveling companion made their way through Mourningwood and headed east towards Brightwall. They were in no hurry, though chose to keep a low profile as much as possible for few saw Logan as nothing more then a tyrant. It was through Mistpeak that they had to draw their swords at the strangely aggressive wolves that emerged out of the forest.<p>

"Logan, there's something strange about these animals!" Arelin called, swinging her sword at the canine nearest her.

Logan's brows furrowed as his blade sliced through a wolves pelt, stabbing it in one thrust and whipping it off of his sword in another.

"They look as though they're suffering from some type of illness!" her voice cried as the two continued to fight their way through the pack.

"They have been infected!" Logan called back drawing his blade back from another carcass. He looked quickly from the next wolf ready to attack then to Arelin, seeing her expression of dread upon her face.

"By what?" her soft, exotic accent replied as she struck another wolf that let out a loud yelp that echoed off the mountain. Logan didn't need to reply for the next thing that was herd was a much deeper, more aggressive howl. A long limed stalky creature rushed out through the trees, it's white fur tattered amongst it's monstrous face.

"Balverine!" Logan shouted, moving his free hand to draw his pistol.  
>He shot several rounds at the beast, it charging forwards at immense speeds. Knocking Logan off balance the white balverine ran forwards, leaping into the air suddenly disappearing out of sight only to land behind Arelin who was busy fighting off another wolf.<p>

" behind you!" Logan shouted as the white Balverine swung it's large claws in a rapid movement against the young Romans back causing her to cry out in pain and fall forward. Logan's pistol sounded several times more, the last bullet he fired sent the Balverine soaring back and hitting the frozen ground in a hard thud.  
>The fallen king ran forward, his sword striking the last wolf remaining through the skull before kneeling next to Arelin.<p>

"Arelin, Arelin! Are you alright?" his deep tone worried, breathing ragged while he gathered the bleeding woman into his arms. A soft groan sounded through her throat, the fallen king relieved to know she was alive. Pulling Arelin close he'd stand slowly, adjusting her weight in his hands while drawing his arm around the back of her neck for support while the other hooked behind her knees.

The steam of the fallen kings breath spiraled into the air as he climbed up the mountain with the woman in his arms leaving the bodies of twenty wolves and one Balverine behind in the snow. He had to get her out of the cold and tend to her wounds. Choosing to enter a cave he did so quietly, finding a safe spot to lay the girl down gently that wasn't ridden with ice or snow.

"your going to be alright.." he muttered for his own encouragement, gathering the few materials they had taken with them since Bowerstone. She was smart enough to grab a few health potions where as he thought nothing of it. He'd pop the cork and shifted the girl into a sitting position with his arm around her shoulders for support. "drink this.." he placed the lip of the bottle to her lips and watched as she slowly drank it's contents.  
>Setting down the empty bottle he'd lay Arelin back down, listening to her grumble about the cold.<br>Logan sighed and rolled the girl onto her side, tugging down the fabric of her shawl and shirt.

"what.. Are you doing.." she spoke quietly in a weakened tone.

"checking your wounds.. You don't want to be scarred, so you?" his voice was concerned which was surprising to even him. As he peered down the back of Arelins shirt he grumbled. "worse then I thought.." he mumbles as the woman's frame in front of him stiffened.

"I-it's okay.." she protested.

"no, it's not. I'm going to remove your shirt, bandage you up and then I'll be the judge of saying it's 'okay' or not.." he frowned but Arelin didn't argue.

Moving his hands to hook his fingers around the bottom of her shirt he eased it up, over her head and set down the blood stained and tattered piece of attire upon a near by rock. Watching goose bumps rise on the tanned plains of Arelin's back he looked over her wound, also noticing some discoloring along her skins trailing to her sides.

"bruises...?" he murmured letting his fingers trace along the oddly neat lines. His frown deepened as he reached into her bag grasping the necessary items needed to patch up the deep claw marks, sealing the wound off with bandages. When he was finished he watched as Arelin slowly sat up, her back still facing him.

"thank you.." she whispered grasping her shirt quickly. As she towed it back over her shirt it became clear to Logan what the other markings were.

"tattoos..." Logan's dark eyes narrowed.

Arelin gave a gentle yet uneasy laugh, her strength returning to her. "no, they aren't permanent.." he watched her dress, pulling her shawl back up over her face and breathed hot air into her hands. Logan only nodded, brows still downcast with his frown.

"you should be more careful.. What if you were killed?" Arelin turned to face her formal king and shook her head.

"I will be fine, I have had many and far more worse wounds. You have no need to worry-" Logan was quick to respond, his anger quick to get the best of him.

"I don't think you know just how important you are to me." he growled, staring at the woman before him.

"I don't see how someone like me could be of any importance to you!" she hissed, Logans eyes widening.

"Since you have saved me back in Aurora I have only thought of you, everything I have done was with the thought of you in mind, so that even after the darkness was defeated you would still be alive. You were my light through all that was black." Logan revealed, his hands drawing behind his back while he paced back and forth in front of her.

"why...?" she finally spoke after a long moments pause.

Logan raised his head, the slightest hints of a smile upon his firm lips. "because I fell in love..."

The fallen king observed the woman who sat before him on a large stone within a darkening cave in Mistpeak valley. Hearing her gasp, he smirked.

"which brings the question.. Of why you chose to follow me where ever I went." his tone came out stern, expecting an answer. Silence consumed the cave, the only noise was that of their breathing. Logan studied Arelin's features, watched as she averted his gaze blushing.

"I.. " the exotic woman breathed. Logan's stare was almost impatient, the woman shivered. "I felt.. Compelled to follow you.. So that if you ran into trouble, I would be able to save you.." her eyes returned to his. The corner of Logan's mouth twitched slightly, watching Arelin shiver again. "I-I care for you.. B-but I'm not sure at what expense your love is.. For it may not be love at all, only lust.."

Logan scowled towards the Romans words, brows lowering. "if I were to 'lust' after you I would have taken you when I sought fit.. Instead I bide my time, waiting for when you show me some sort of emotion" the fallen kings voice raised as Arelin rose from her seated position to stand.

"and the only emotion you seem to hold and keep is anger!" she fought back.

Logan's eyes narrowed, stepping towards Arelin quickly. Moving his gloved hands to grasp the woman's arms and proceeded to drag her into his embrace. Her hands clutched onto the plated armor upon his large chest. Logan wrapped his arm around her, the other moving to capture his chin tilting her face upwards towards his.

"Tell me the truth.. I know that you need me too.." his deep tone was significantly softer apposed to just moments ago. Logan watched her lips purse, a smile forming upon them.

"I need you, by my side so I can see the light too.." she whispered. That was all he needed. With a sharp intake of breath he bowed his head and pressed his firm lips into Arelin's soft, awaiting ones. His arm around her shoulders tightened, drawing her body closer against his. Logan kissed the woman passionately, his eyes drifting closed as he tasted the honey that was her lips. Feeling her hands move from his chest to the sides of his face he lowered his hold upon her chin and wrapped that arm around her small frame. He parted their kiss after a long, passionate moment he smirked down to her grinning and blushing face. Breathing ragged he released her slowly, fanning a lock of her dark hair from her face.

"It's starting to get dark. We'll set up camp and stay here the night and leave in the morning.." he stated, assessing her reaction.

"I'll be fine, we don't have to stay-"

"I'm not going to risk it." he concluded, moving off towards the exit of the cave to grab some wood for a fire. Arelin set up in his absence, rolling out the single old tattered blanket they had, along with the other rations.

Logan returned shortly, building a fire as Arelin sat upon the blanket, watching the flames in silence.  
>Logan took a seat next to Arelin with a sigh. "are you feeling alright?" he questioned, his hand moving to rest on her shoulder. She slid closer to him, her side resting against his.<p>

"I'm good.." she whispered. Logan watched as Arelin's eyes drifted shut, his arm wrapped around her to hold her close. Watching the fire crack and the smoke spiral into the air the king relaxed and allowed his eyes to close. That night he slept peacefully for the first time in months..

Logan awoke to strange voices echoing within the cave. "Hey lads, it's the king!" one males voice chuckled.

"you idiot! He's not the king anymore! But I bet he has just as much gold!" chuckled another.

Logan's eyes flashed open, his icy glare upon the mercenary's who began to plot.

"what should we do with him? No one will come to his funeral, we won't be able to hold him for ransom!" another said.

"let's just kill him!" called another.

"heh... His mistress wasn't hard to handle!" Logan fought to stand, realizing he had been tied up, hands tied behind his back and legs tied together.

"look boys, the king is awake!" A mercenary shouted.

"He's not the bloody king anymore you twat!" Another male argued though they all drew weapons.

Logan was surrounded, the deep laughter of the men around him echoed within the cave...

* * *

><p>AN: I will not be continuing this story for lack of inspiration and will to write it. However I figured I'd upload it to share with others. Let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated and who knows, I may just come back to finish it one day :) Thanks for reading and putting up with the short chapters and all the errors, everyone!<p> 


End file.
